


Minor Details

by twopinkcarnations



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: There's one torture that Michael forgot to warn Eleanor and Tahani about...





	Minor Details

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of 2018!

It takes her a moment to realize what’s happening, but when she does, Eleanor is pissed.

“What the heck, Michael!”

Chidi stops mid-sentence and everyone stares at her.

“What’s going on?” Chidi asks, looking from Eleanor’s face and then to everyone else, trying to figure it all out.

“You couldn’t have given me some warning?” Eleanor says. “Have you told Tahani?”

“Told me what?” Tahani asks.

“Yo, what’s happening right now?”

Eleanor turns to him, waiting for an explanation. Michael throws his hands up.

“Eleanor, I don’t know what you’re—”

“I got my period, Michael! I’m dead, but this is the Bad Place, so I guess that’s still a thing!”

Michael’s mouth forms an “o” shape as realization dawns.

“That’s right. Darn it, I’d forgotten about that. I would’ve told you. It’s one of those little things that slips through the cracks.”

“Was that a euphemism?” Tahani asks, appalled.

“No, it most certainly wasn’t. Look, I’m sorry. I would’ve told you. We’ve been so busy with everything else that it slipped my mind.”

“Unbelievable!” Tahani grumbles.

“Wait, so does that mean Eleanor and Tahani can have children in the afterlife? Because if so, I have a lot of questions about the morality of giving birth to a child who isn’t truly born. Does that count as a birth? Or is that just another form of torture, making you think you have a child…?”

Chidi trails off.

“That’ll make for an interesting lesson plan some day, I’m sure, but right now, I’ve got more important things to worry about.”

Eleanor looks at Michael expectantly. Michael stands.

“Yes, well. Let’s see what we can do here…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Michael peeks his head into Eleanor’s room at the massage parlor.

“How are you feeling?” Michael asks.

Eleanor picks her head up from the table where Janet was working on her tense, cramped back muscles.

“I gotta say the gourmet chocolate, the heating pad with the endless cord, the extra strength painkillers, and the massage is honestly better than—oh, fork yes, Janet, right there—better than any remedy on earth.”

Michael smiles.

“Good. And I really am sorry for not telling you. Hopefully you’ll be out of here and won’t have to worry about it happening again.”

“Apology accepted.”

Michael turns to leave, but Eleanor’s voice stops him.

“You should know, though, that just because this stuff worked for me doesn’t mean that it’s going to work for Tahani.”

Michael frowns.

“What do you mean?”

Eleanor rests herself on her elbows to properly confront him.

“I mean that what works for one lady doesn’t always work for another. And besides, Tahani is super high maintenance. Do you really think she’s not going to have very specific, complex requests?”

Eleanor chuckles at the look on Michael’s face and lies back down into a more comfortable position.

“Face it, Michael. For one week out of every month we’re stuck here, you owe us.”

“Well when you put it that way…”

Michael quickly exits. Hopefully to double down on getting them all the fork out of there. Although, Eleanor hopes, not before Janet finished her massage.


End file.
